


my little star

by darling (gazing)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazing/pseuds/darling
Summary: Shuichi has been having trouble sleeping. The solution comes in the form of an adorably insistent purple haired astronaut.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	my little star

**Author's Note:**

> set during chapter 2! <3

“No offence,” Kaito says, when Shuichi opens the door, “But you don’t look so good, bro.”

Shuichi supposes it’s true. Sleep is elusive to him, lately, just a shadow on his wall. When he closes his eyes in the dark he thinks of blood and hopeless things and he can’t sleep. When he does sleep, it’s light and restless, filled with images he can’t forget.

Shuichi knows his eyes are dark with exhaustion. He’s hiding his puffed up, sleepy face under dark strands of hair. He lets out a sigh, knowing Kaito is smiling at him with warmth and concern.

“I’m saying this for your own good,” Kaito continues, throwing an arm around Shuichi’s shoulder. He pulls him out of the small dormitory and into the crisp morning air. “You really need to rest.”

“I’m just having a little trouble sleeping.” Shuichi says sheepishly. Kaito is tall and loud and imposing, but Shuichi supposes he does have a point. It makes the day worse, when you spend it tired.

“Let Kirumi fill you with greasy food, and you’ll feel better in no time.” Kaito booms. His purple hair glints in the sunlight, his entire smile shining like starlight. Shuichi nods and lets himself be dragged through the school doors and towards the dining hall.

Kaito has become a good friend to him, in the weeks following Kaede’s execution. It’s nice to train with him, to _trust_ someone - Kaito bewilders Shuichi, and makes him feel shy, but he always means well.

“Is it nightmares?” Kaito asks suddenly, in one of the corridors, where grass is growing through the floorboards.

“Ah- yes.” Shuichi glances at his friend, expecting Kaito’s disapproval, but he seems surprisingly patient this morning.

“I get it. I mean, with what we’ve seen, anyone would be shaken.” Kaito shudders. “But dwelling on the past won’t help you. What you need is _distraction.”_

What Shuichi doesn’t say is that Kaito always has a solution for everything except his _own_ feelings. After all, how often did _Kaito_ express weakness?

“Let’s train extra hard tonight.” Kaito says, opening the dining hall door and pushing him through it. “You’ll sleep like a baby when I’m through with you.”

“I have no choice, do I?”

Kaito gives Shuichi a warm smile, and ruffles his hair.

“Of course you have a choice.” He says, “You just always pick the right one.”

When they’re sitting at breakfast, and Shuichi’s eyes are stinging with exhaustion and everyone is out of focus, he thinks Kaito might be right. He does need to sleep, especially in case - God forbid - another murder occurs. But he’s unsure how, exactly, to go about it.

So when, that evening, they’ve finished training, Shuichi brings it up.

_Stay with me,_ he asks, in the doorway.

*

Muscles in his legs and his arms _ache_ from Kaito’s relentless training. He pushes Shuichi to a merciless extent, yet does half of the work, Shuuchi thinks, as he unlocks his door. He turns to look at Kaito, who is hovering behind him. Both of their cheeks are red from the cold evening.

“Right!” Kaito says, perhaps too loudly for this late at night. “Do you feel tired, now?”

If he’s honest, Shuichi feels anxious. Restless. Undoubtedly awake. Perhaps Kaito reads it in his face, because his smile fades.

“Maybe more sit-ups next time, then.” Kaito sighs.

God, no, Shuichi thinks.

“Thanks.” He says, instead. 

“Of course.” Kaito’s smile is bright, like moonlight. “That’s what friends are for. I won’t rest until there’s a smile on your face.”

Shuuchi often battles between exasperation and affection in Kaito’s presence. In moments like this, when Kaito’s face is softened by sleepiness and a strand of purple hair falls over his eyes, affection wins.

“Do you think you’ll have nightmares tonight?” Kaito asks.

Shuichi doesn’t answer. Kaito always knows how to ask the _difficult_ questions. He likes to prod at him, until Shuichi reveals his thoughts, his feelings.

“Do you want to stay for a while?” Shuichi blurts out. “It’s just the night time is... you know.”

“You don’t want to be alone. I get it.” Kaito smiles. “I’ll stay with you.”

“I- Please.” Shuichi murmurs, “If you don’t mind.”

Kaito nods. Of course he understands. Of course he doesn’t mind. Shuichi should be used to it by now.

“Sure.” He says, pushing past Shuichi and stepping inside the dorm room.

He throws himself onto Shuichi’s bed, like he belongs there. Cross legged, smiling bright, blinking when Shuichi turns on the bedroom light.

“Sit with me.” Kaito says, patting the space beside him on the bed. 

So Shuichi joins him, equal parts gratitude and tension. He crawls onto his bed, tucking his legs beneath him. There are no windows - they can’t see the night sky, glittering with stars above them.

Shuichi knows Kaito misses them. Constellations. He can see them faintly through the dome they’re stuck in but they’re so different, Kaito says, they don’t seem real.

“You think too much.” Kaito says, “I can hear your brain ticking.”

“To be fair, there is a lot to think about.” Shuichi points out, and Kaito nudges him with his elbow.

“You know what I mean. If you used that brain of yours to investigate rather than worry, we’d be out of here by now.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Sure it is.” Kaito says, lounging back against the pillows. “I believe in you, man. If you get a little stronger, you’ll be the world’s best detective.”

Kaito is always saying things like this. Encouragement, positive affirmations. It makes Shuichi feel... brighter. Kaito is nothing if not stubborn. His sunshine outlook on life always rubs off on Shuichi, just a little, and leaves him covered in sunlight.

“You know what I miss?” Kaito begins, and doesn’t give Shuichi time to answer. “ _Adventures.”_

Shuichi stays quiet and sighs inwardly. Kaito will elaborate on this whether Shuichi wants him to or not. It’s always better to smile and nod when he begins with one of his stories. So Shuichi settles in, watching Kaito out of the corner of his eye as he stretches out his legs on the bed.

“I used to love just _walking_ and never knowing where I would end up. I could walk for hours, without a phone or- or even a compass! Nothing but the north star to guide me.” Kaito sighs. “But everything here is familiar.”

Shuichi understands that. Though the school is big it gives the feeling of being trapped.

“I just want to walk for hours, and find new land to conquer.” Kaito says, “But I’m stuck here.”

The night seems pleasant, even with Kaito’s voice filling it.

“I suppose it isn’t so bad though.” Kaito says, his face brightening, “An astronaut has to find the good in every situation. After all, if you crash in space, what’s the use of worrying?”

“I think crashing in space is a justified excuse for worrying.” Shuichi says sleepily. He runs a hand through his long hair, feeling unreasonably comfortable with his friend sitting beside him.

“Nah. Worrying is the enemy. And there are worse places to be lost than in space, anyway.” Kaito sighs wistfully, “I want to get up there, Shuichi.”

You will, Shuichi thinks. He knows Kaito is capable of it. Not through intelligence or talent, but through sheer passion. It’s a quality most people lack, and it’s surprisingly refreshing.

“I want to find new planets that have never been seen before. I want to conquer the universe.” Kaito flips back on the bed. “Gotta start small, though.”

“Yeah.” Shuichi agrees quietly, hazy with exhaustion and comfort. He thinks he might fall asleep next to Kaito, and he doesn’t really mind.

“It’s good to have a goal.” Kaito says, “It keeps you going.”

Just as Kaede’s promise had, Shuichi thinks, eyes heavy. He’s warm. He falls back against the pillow too, beside Kaito, and his eyes flutter shut.

“If you have goals, you have purpose. If you have purpose, you can do anything.” Kaito rambles. Shuichi has heard him say this before. He hums in agreement, hovering on the edge of a dream. The room smells like Kaito - like freshly cut grass, and tea, and honey.

“Every goal is achievable.” Kaito says, “There’s no such thing as impossible.”

Impossible, Shuichi thinks. Like escaping here. Like bringing Kaede back.

“There’s so much the world has to offer. You just have to grab it with two hands.”

Shuichi falls asleep, and there are no horrors. Just darkness, and peace. 

*

Shuichi wakes, that morning, to the familiar sound of the announcement. _Ding Dong, Bing bong._

He stirs, feeling warm and rested, still in his uniform from the night before. Kaito is lying awake beside him, staring up at the ceiling with eyes full of stars - Shuichi watches him for a moment, the two of them lost in thought, before he yawns.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Kaito says brightly, when he noticed Shuichi is awake.

“Good morning.” Shuichi sits up. “Sorry, I must have fallen asleep last night.”

“Don’t apologise so easily.” Kaito protests, “And anyway, I think you needed it. I don’t mind.”

Shuichi smiles and stands.

“Breakfast?”

“Kirumi will be making us something.” Kaito sighs dreamily. “I can’t wait.”

“Don’t you feel guilty for always relying on her?”

“She enjoys it! You know she rejects any requests for help anyway.”

“True.” Shuichi says. “I wish she’d take a break once in a while though.”

“You worry too much.” Kaito says, and jumps to his feet. He has too much energy for a morning, Shuichi thinks sleepily.

Halfway through the morning, eating his breakfast and talking to the others, Shuichi marvels at how normal everything seems. How comfortable he is in this world that should be terrifying. He knows everyone is pretending for their own sanity. He knows this domesticity is a thinly veiled lie. Like they’re on autopilot they live out this easy daily life like it’ll last.

But Kaito grins at him from across the table, juice stains at the corner of his mouth, and Shuichi wants to believe it’s real.

*

It seems inevitable that the next time Shuichi is anxious and half awakes he knocks lightly on Kaito’s door.

It’s a decision he makes in a split second, and almost immediately regrets. He could have stayed in bed and tried to sleep. He could’ve taken a walk. But here he is, at Kaito’s door, relying on another person for comfort.

Kaito answers the door with his hair all messed up, his eyes half closed. He wears no shirt and Shuichi’s eyes flicker nervously to his bare chest. Tan, pretty.

“Shuichi?”

“Sorry-“ Shuichi swallows. He feels weak, under the thumb of Kaito’s starry eyes. “I know it’s late. I just couldn’t sleep.”

Kaito gives him a sweet smile and runs a hand through his hair.

“You’ve come to the right place.” Kaito says, and opens the door wider to let him inside. “Get in here.”

The room is almost identical to his own. Shuichi looks around, gaze sharp and observant as always. He sits on the end of Kaito’s bed, which is still warm from where he’d been sleeping, Shuichi presumes.

Kaito comes to sit beside him.

“I’m glad you rely on me, bro.” He says, “You can come here whenever you want.”

“Thank you.” Shuichi says, sincerely.

Kaito rubs his eyes.

“‘M really sleepy.” He says. “Tell you what. You can stay here, and sleep with me again, if you want. I don’t mind. If it helps your nightmares, then...”

“I couldn’t do that.” Shuichi says quickly. The idea of spending another night with Kaito makes him nervous. It’s such an intimate act, to sleep beside another person; he thinks. “I shouldn’t have come, I’ll just go back to my room-“

“Stop it.” Kaito pulls away the covers and goes under them, before beckoning Shuichi to join him. “Come here.”

Helpless, Shuichi crawls into the bed beside him. It’s warm and safe and Kaito is a strong, steady presence beside him. Shuichi curls on his side, staring at the side of Kaito’s sleepy face, where purple hairs are curling around his ear. Pretty, Shuichi thinks, blushing.

“Goodnight.” Kaito says sweetly, and closes his eyes. Shuichi looks at him for a moment longer before his eyes flutter shut too. Once again there are no nightmares.

*

That morning Tsumugi spots the two of them emerging from Kaito’s room, dishevelled. She raises an eyebrow, and Shuichi, against his will, turns bright pink.

It isn’t helped by the fact that Kaito, oblivious to the implications, throws an arm around Shuichi’s shoulder.

“Morning.” He says to Tsumugi, and she just smiles.

“Did you have a good night?” She asks. She gives Shuichi a sly wink. By the end of the day, Shuichi thinks bitterly, this will be widespread gossip.

“I had a great sleep, to be honest.” Kaito says warmly, and ruffles Shuichi’s hair.

“I’m sure you did.” Tsumugi chuckles, before leaving them. Not without a meaningful glance at Shuichi though. He scowls, embarassed.

Shuichi had underestimated the power of the rumour mill. By the time the two boys make it to breakfast everyone is seemingly aware of what Tsumugi has called their _night time adventure_ and which Kokichi affectionately names _their gay thing_ (to which Kaito is of course confused about).

“Did you guys really sleep together?” Tenko whispers to him. She looks scandalised. Shuichi just yawns and swallows a spoon of cereal.

God, he hates gossip.

*

The third night they sleep beside each other is different.

They’re in good spirits. Their training session had turned ridiculous when Shuichi had fallen face first in the middle of a push up. He couldn’t stop giggling, and Kaito had joined him. The trainee astronaut was in a particularly good mood. He’d started singing, as they trained, as a “form of motivation.” Of course, that was only until Kirumi came out of the dormitories and scolded them about the noise, claiming vehemently that that people are _sleeping._

So when they return to Kaito’s room, laughing and laughing with shining eyes, it’s with joy. They fall back on his bed, without any real concern. Kaito stretches his hands towards the cieling.

“We’re in trouble with Kirumi.” He says.

“She kept telling me about my _potential,_ before this.” Shuichi giggles. “I don’t think she’ll praise me so much anymore.”

“Oh, we were just having a bit of fun. God knows everyone needs it around here.” Kaito says, “Hey, Shuichi. You have fun with me, right?”

Shuichi pauses.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good.” Kaito sends him a smile, “Just so I know we’re on the same page.”

The silence as they smile in the dark is comfortable. Here Shuichi isn’t bothered by shadows of grief, of terror. He just feels... content. Warm and safe.

“Wanna sleep here again?” Kaito asks, yawning.

“You don’t mind?”

“I don’t even notice you’re here.” Kaito shrugs. “You’re so small and quiet, it’s like sleeping with a ghost.”

“I don’t snore?”

“No.” Kaito laughs. “I do though, right? My grandparents told me that I do, so don’t try to lie.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but...”

Kaito’s eyes crinkle when he laughs. He’s a dream, ethereal, like starlight. Shuichi catches himself staring and looks away.

“This isn’t weird.” Kaito says stubbornly, tucked under the covers. “We’re just friends, helping each other out. I don’t know why everyones so wound up about it.”

Shuichi crawls under the covers beside him. Kaito’s arm brushes his own. For the first time his heart stumbles, and he realises these night time arrangements might be a little more dangerous than he first assumed.

“Yeah.” Shuichi says, hovering on the edge of sleep.

Kaito yawns and shifts just slightly; so that their arms are pressed close together. It’s just a warmth, a comforting touch. Shuichi appreciates it and his eyes flutter shut.

“Goodnight.” Kaito says, as always, and Shuichi falls into a darkness that he’s no longer afraid of.

*

When he wakes with the sound of the morning announcement Shuichi notices there’s a weight on his chest.

Kaito’s arm. It’s slung over him, and Kaito’s fingers are splayed over his stomach. Their legs are touching, and Shuichi’s head is on Kaito’s shoulder. Shuichi blinks, turning pink.

Kaito is sleeping through the morning announcement, which is a first for him. His lips are slightly parted. Shuichi stares at him. He thinks the other boy is pretty and strong and bright as the biggest star, and the feeling overcomes him. Terrifies him.

Kaito’s eyes flicker open. For a moment he looks at Shuichi, tucked inside his embrace, and then his face pales with realisation.

“Ah.” He says. He pulls his arm away quickly, looking uncharacteristically embarrassed. “I, um-“

Shuichi sits up and tucks a lock of his black hair behind his ear.

“It’s fine.” He says quickly.

“Uh.” Kaito blinks and shakes his head. He looks so cute, half asleep, scratching his cheek, his purple hair not yet styled.

“Breakfast?” Shuichi asks. It’s becoming a routine.

Kaito manages an embarrassed smile.

“I can’t think of anything better.”

And through toast and warm cups of tea Kaito avoids his eyes and Shuichi is reminded of closeness, of an arm slung over him. He can’t help but want to feel it again.

*

It’s a surprise, when Shuichi opens his bedroom door to find Kaito standing there.

After all, they had ended their training session that evening with their usual friendly goodbyes. Tonight Shuichi actually was rather sleepy - he thought he might be able to sleep on his own, and their _goodnight_ had been brief and easy. Shuichi hasn’t expected anything else.

But here Kaito is, his smile bright in the dark dormitory. He’s flushed a little pink when he says

“Hey. Can I come in?”

To which Shuichi, helpless, just steps back to let him through.

Kaito yawns and sits on the end of his bed. It’s a familiar scene. Like always, Shuichi joins him there, and they look at the shadows on the wall together.

“Is everything alright?” Shuichi asks carefully.

“Yeah.” Kaito says. Pauses. He’s uncharacteristically nervous, Shuichi notices. He’s playing with his fingers. “It’s just- it’s still early, you know? I thought we could hang out for a while.”

Shuichi blinks. He’s hardly call 2am early.

“You can sleep here, if you want. I don’t mind. You don’t need an excuse, Kaito.” Shuichi says quietly, because he knows that’s why Kaito came here. They’ve grown dependent on each other’s company at night time.

“Really?”

“Hey.” Shuichi smiles softly, “You stayed with me when I needed it. Let me return the favour.”

“Thanks, bro.” Kaito gives him a smile that’s more gentle, more subdued, than usual. He’s strangely vulnerable. As open as the night.

He stands and goes to the side of the bed - he has his own side, Shuichi has realised, and they lie beside each other in the same place every time. So like always Shuichi turns off the light and then crawls into the space beside him.

But this time Kaito’s hand finds his own beneath the blankets. Kaito holds into him tightly.

“I miss my grandparents.” Is all Kaito says.

Shuichi squeezes his hand in the pitch black. When he wakes up they’re still intertwined, and both are reluctant to let go.

*

Sometimes when they’re training and moonlight falls in bright rays Shuichi catches Kaito staring at him. Kaito looks at him with a warmth that seems a little more than friendly. Shuichi always looks back, startled, his muscles aching from the excessive exercise.

After all the _reason_ he goes along with Kaito’s cruel training and their night time habit is because he likes him so much. Shuichi finds Kaito wonderful, comforting - a best friend and perhaps more, if he’s lucky.

“Your room or mine?” Is what Kaito says, one night, which makes Shuichi realise this has become a habit. He doesn’t even _have_ nightmares anymore, but he’s not willing to tell Kaito that.

Not when they’re close in the darkness. Tonight Kaito is not holding Shuichi’s hand - but he is stroking his hair, in the darkness, as if the night is the only place in which they can touch.

“You should be my sidekick.” Kaito says quietly, on this particular evening, his hands warm and insistent against Shuichi’s scalp. It’s a lovely feeling and Shuichi tries not to hum with delight, though he tingles with it.

“Ah- I should?”

“Yeah.” Kaito says, “We’d be unstoppable.”

“Maybe.” Shuichi’s eyes flutter shut, when Kaito’s nails scrape along his scalp. He strokes Shuichi’s hair in a rhythmic fashion, a soothing lull that sends him closer to sleep.

“I just know it.” Kaito says, “Let’s stick together, okay?”

“Mhm.” Shuichi sleepily agrees. In his tired haze he doesn’t process what he’s doing until his head is pressed against Kaito’s chest, which is firmer and larger than his own. He breathes in his smell.

“Goodnight.” Kaito says. Shuichi hears it from him so often that he’s grown to expect it. That sweet _goodnight_ is like a dream. It’s like a promise.

When they wake they are completely tangled together. As the morning announcement chimes Shuichi knows Kaito is awake, but neither of them move, wrapped up in the others embrace. Shuichi melts here, in this warm, intimate bubble.

In a place in this it should be impossible to find a home, Shuichi thinks. But hadn’t Kaito said nothing is impossible?

Their breathing evens. Shuichi can hear Kaito’s heartbeat, a thrum against his cheek.

“Morning.” Kaito says, quietly. His chest rumbles under Shuichi’s head, a comforting feeling.

“Good morning.” Shuichi says. He’s incredibly embarrassed, but still neither of them move. The intimate haze from the nights slips into the daylight so easily, as if they were born to be this close.

*

Things have changed. Shuichi notices it quickly. They sit together always, at meals and in rooms and whenever and wherever. Kaito looks at him always like he’s on the verge of saying something. Their days have become a swirl of warmth in the pit of Shuichi’s stomach.

Oh, he thinks, so _this_ is how it feels. Love is twisting and lovely and _aching._ It’s surprisingly nice, having a crush on his closest friend. Especially when you get to wake up so often in his arms.

And then one morning under the sunset the kisses begin.

The announcement has yet to begin. Shuichi wakes earlier, and stays still, simply enjoying the feeling of Kaito wrapped around him. He doesn’t realise Kaito is awake until he feels a soft kiss against his forehead, Kaito’s own _good morning._

Or, better still, when Shuichi wakes up with Kaito presses against his back and Kaito presses a kiss to the back of his shoulder. It’s like it’s an instinct, like he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. Shuichi knows Kaito thinks he’s asleep, in these moments.

Perhaps he takes too much advantage of it. Tilts his forehead towards Kaito’s lips. Wishes in the dark for more, for more, for he feels like just a small star in the face of a huge galaxy. 

*

The worst of it is when they wake one morning with Monokuma standing smiling at the end of their bed. (When had it become _their_ bed, when had they became _two_ instead of _one?)_

“Rise and shine.” He says happily, “You two sure are _comfortable.”_

Kaito yelps and practically jumps out of his skin, while Shuichi feels slightly irritated that his peaceful morning has been ruined.

“I’ve been hearing rumours.” Monokuma says, and presses two paws to his blushing cheeks, “You are being safe, aren’t you? Oh dear~“

Shuichi grimaces as Kaito grumbles and throws a pillow at Monokuma.

“Sorry, it looks like I walked in on you. Early bird gets the worm indeed.” Monokuma winks. “Enjoy~“

The two are left in an awkward silence when Monokuma thankfully disappears. Shuichi rubs his eyes, offering Kaito a small smile.

“Well, good morning.” He says, “Breakfast?”

Kaito runs a hand through his hair.

“I need a strong coffee, after that.”

“Don’t forget the sugar.” Shuichi says, and Kaito smiles, and thus they begin their usual morning routine. Shuichi isn’t sure when it started, but by now their lives are completely and utterly intertwined.

*

“What are we doing?” Shuichi asks, one night, tucked under Kaito’s arm.

“I don’t know about you, but _I_ was trying to sleep.” Kaito murmurs, tugging affectionately at Shuichi’s ear.

Night time has become a thing of beauty, hours where the unlikely can escape to find closeness and warmth and intimacy. Shuichi wonders if they’ve become dependant on each other - he doesn’t think he could sleep alone, now. He’d miss the feeling of arms around him.

“Isn’t this a bad idea?” Shuichi asks.

“Huh? I thought it was a good one.” There’s a rustling noise as Kaito pulls Shuichi closer to him in the dark. “We both sleep better now, don’t we?”

“I-I suppose, but I-“ Shuichi pauses, struggling under the weight of what he wants to say. He’s always been shy.

As if sensing this, Kaito turns his head to look at him. His eyes reflect the universe, his smile pretty and dazzling and still home, despite all of that.

“‘S okay.” He says gently. Ever comforting, but firm and insistent. He gets Shuichi to open up with a mix of stubbornness and love. “What’s the matter? Are you uncomfortable, Shuichi?”

“No.” Shuichi admits. “It’s the opposite. That’s the problem.”

“What’s the problem?” Kaito yawns. “Shit, sorry.”

“I’m scared.” Shuichi says, “What if-“

“What if, what if-“ Kaito laughs, nuzzling his face in Shuichi’s hair. “You know those are just anxious thoughts that are meant to put you down, right? They’re just hypothetical. You don’t have to listen to them.”

Kaito pauses.

“And if you’re unhappy, then we can stop this, you know.” He finally says.

“No.” Shuichi says, perhaps a little too quickly, because Kaito gives him an amused smile. “I just- I don’t know if I can- my feelings, they- it’s all just so-“

“It’s okay, you can say it.”

“I don’t think I should fall in love with someone in a place like this.” Shuichi says quickly, before he can overthink it or be as timid and cautious as always, “But I’m scared because the more nights I spend with you the more I- I just-“

Then Kaito kisses him, softly in the dark, his arms around Shuichi’s shoulders. He presses closer to him, his lips insistent and wanting. Shuichi turns bright red.

Kaito laughs at his expression when they pull apart.

“I just needed to get you out of your head.” Kaito says, cupping Shuichi’s face with his hands. “Look, Shuichi. I promise, you’ve got nothing to worry about when you’re with me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Shuichi blinks, still reeling from the feeling of Kaito’s mouth pressing against his.

“You’re so shy.” Kaito says, pinching Shuichi’s cheek. Shuichi hates him, really. “Look at you.” 

Shuichi scowls, but it’s half hearted. He feels like he’s melting, and he closes his eyes when Kaito shifts closer to kiss him again. Kaito feels like the universe. Infinite, all consuming. A full and lovely thing.

Kaito intertwines their legs, and presses a warm kiss to Shuichi’s jaw. He touches him so much, and so warmly. With a reverence that Shuichi can’t understand. He doesn’t look into Kaito’s eyes when he says,

“Thank you.”

And Kaito just presses a kiss to his cheek and says,

“Don’t thank me.”

He nuzzles Shuichi’s face like a clingy cat. Idiot, Shuichi thinks, with all of the love in the world.

*

So their nights become painted by stolen kisses in the dark. Warm, long kisses, drawn out with Kaito on top of him - Kaito’s hands explore his chest, over his legs, taking all of Shuichi in his hands. Short kisses before bed, too sleepy for it to last long. Hot kisses Kaito presses against his bare skin under bedsheets. Gentle, silly kisses on the tip of his nose, his eyelids, the space by his ear.

And these kisses blend into the daylight, too. Before they go to the dining hall in the morning Kaito will grab him. He’ll put his hands on Shuichi’s shoulders and say _let’s do well today_ and he gives Shuichi what he calls a good luck kiss. And though Shuichi is taken aback at first later he’ll stand on his tiptoes to kiss Kaito, too. His very own good luck kiss.

As if unable to help himself Kaito will pull him into nooks and crannies to kiss him in. In darker corridors and behind library shelves and in the courtyard at night. Shuichi will always giggle and say, _come on, stop,_ but he never means it, always kisses back with enthusiasm. Sometimes he’ll put his hand on Kaito’s knee under the dining table when they eat together. A simple act, but one of intimacy.

After a few weeks Kaito stops hiding and kisses Shuichi anywhere he feels like, which becomes completely embarrassing. They get a number of complaints, one of which is from Shuichi - though he’s never serious. Kaito’s ridiculous antics are one of the reasons Shuichi couldn’t help but fall for him in the first place.

But after every long day they always end up together again, in the same bed. Shuichi feels the same comfort as the first time.

“Love you.” Kaito murmurs one night, as he plays with the collar of Shuichi’s shirt. He’s sleepy and dreamy and impossible, like the moon. He’s everything. “My little star.”

And that’s how night time becomes theirs. How their love for each other forms a constellation, and sparkles with warm light.

**Author's Note:**

> screams!! I love saimota <3 I couldn’t stop thinking about how shuichi canonically started sleeping better because of his training sessions with Kaito and so I took it a step further . eek hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
